pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Night
Perfect Night is a Cool Type song and Hilulu and Haruka's duo in Princess Duel version / Haruka's solo in Platinum version (TBA). Perfect Night officially comes from Kira Kira Music Night, a rhythm game. This makes it the first crossover song to have a page. Performers TBA Audio YouTube Lyrics Romaji lyrics from official game website Short ver. Romaji= Step by your stars Kokoro ni afureru Ikutsumo no kioku Yubi de tokasite Paafekuto na yoru ni saseru wa Ikasu yume na Imagination! Odoreru yori majime ni natte Demo honki yori mo sarigenaku Yoru no michi ga hikari wo sasu toki Odoru Rizumu de michibiite yo Itsunomanika UTSUTSU janakute Yume no naka ni magirekondeku Maboroshi nante kieru hazu na no ni Hitomi no oku de Niji no kiteki hibiite Shizuka ni nemuritsuku Kuroi tsubasa wo dakishimete Karei ni maigareba Shiren mo norikoete Yozora he habatakeru Step by your stars Kokoro ni afureru Ikutsumo no kioku Yubi de tokashite Paafekuto na yoru ni saseru wa Ikasu yume na Imagination! Shizuka ni nemuritsuku Kuroi tsubasa wo dakishimete Karei ni maigareba Shiren mo norikoete Yozora he habatakeru Step by mine hearts Mirai wa itsu shika Ikutsumo no kiseki Kanaeru hoshi Paafekuto na yoru de itai no Negai wo komete Impaction! Step by your stars Kokoro ni afureru Ikutsumo no kioku Yubi de Tokashite Paafekuto na yoru ni saseru wa Ikasu yume na Imagination! |-| English= TBA Full ver. Romaji= Step by your stars Kokoro ni afureru Ikutsumo no kioku Yubi de tokasite Paafekuto na yoru ni saseru wa Ikasu yume na Imagination! Odoreru yori majime ni natte Demo honki yori mo sarigenaku Yoru no michi ga hikari wo sasu toki Odoru Rizumu de michibiite yo Itsunomanika UTSUTSU janakute Yume no naka ni magirekondeku Maboroshi nante kieru hazu na no ni Hitomi no oku de Niji no kiteki hibiite Shizuka ni nemuritsuku Kuroi tsubasa wo dakishimete Karei ni maigareba Shiren mo norikoete Yozora he habatakeru Step by your stars Kokoro ni afureru Ikutsumo no kioku Yubi de tokashite Paafekuto na yoru ni saseru wa Ikasu yume na Imagination! Ai to ka okane to ka janakute Demo sunao ni narenai egao Nanto shitemo kagayaiteitai Hikaru Raito de michibiiteyo Itsunomanika yume kara samete Yoru no machi ni magirekondeku Honto no kimochi wo mitemitakute Kokoro no soko de Negai no koe sagashite Romanthikku na Rizumu odotteru jibun yori mo Jibun ga miseru yume no Orijinaru na Dansu wo sasagete ageru wa Stop by your night Raito de mienai Ikutsumo no kimochi Rizumu de kizamu Paafekuto na yoru no hikari wa Sora ni tsureteku Navigation! Shizuka ni nemuritsuku Kuroi tsubasa wo dakishimete Karei ni maigareba Shiren mo norikoete Yozora he habatakeru Step by mine hearts Mirai wa itsu shika Ikutsumo no kiseki Kanaeru hoshi Paafekuto na yoru de itai no Negai wo komete Impaction! Step by your stars Kokoro ni afureru Ikutsumo no kioku Yubi de Tokashite Paafekuto na yoru ni saseru wa Ikasu yume na Imagination! |-| English= TBA Image Gallery Perfect Night Princess Duel Cover.png|Princess Duel cover Perfect Night Platinum Cover.png|Platinum version cover Perfect Night Princess Duel render.png|Haruka and Hilulu rendered from Princess Duel Perfect night kirakira pop princess lyrics.jpg|Original game lyrics Perfect Night logo.png|Edited version of the rendered logo Perfect Night Platinum Logo.png|Platinum logo Perfect Night Princess Duel Logo.png|Princess Duel logo Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Crossover Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hilulu's songs Category:Duo song Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Tenshi's songs Category:Prism Voice Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Kira Kira series Category:Princess Duel Category:Princess Medley Category:ParaPri 2016